


sexuelle

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka tries some French on Dantes.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	sexuelle

Ritsuka puts her hands on the table and says, “ _Tu veux prendre du bon temps?_ ”

Her French accent is atrocious, and it takes Dantes a second to understand what she’s trying to say. He slowly puts down his cup of coffee. “Excuse me?”

“Did I not say that right…?” She bites her lip. “ _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_ ”

Ah. He sees what’s going on: someone has been teaching his Master inappropriate phrases in French. She’s always eager to learn, especially anything she thinks Dantes in particular will enjoy, so it’s easy to imagine someone (probably Mozart, this stinks of Mozart’s handiwork) taking advantage of that eagerness to play a prank. She doesn’t know what she’s saying.

If he tells her, she’ll definitely be embarrassed. Better not to say anything and destroy the culprit later. “Your pronunciation needs work.”

“Really? And I practiced for ages too…” She clears her throat. “ _Je veux te faire une pipe._ ”

…On second thought, he needs to go destroy the culprit as soon as possible. “Excuse me, Master. I need to enforce some discipline.” He’s about to disappear when she grabs his arm.

“I was the one who asked for lessons! If you’re going to get mad at anyone you should be mad at me,” Ritsuka says firmly.

He sighs. An expected display of protectiveness from Ritsuka, but: “Do you have any idea what you just said to me?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s something like ‘I want to suck your dick.’”

Oh.

She sighs heavily and puts her hands on her hips. “You are impossible. I’ve been trying to get your attention for months now. I have literally gotten naked in front of you and you didn’t even say anything.” When Dantes blinks, she adds, “Why else would I start going to bed naked suddenly? We live _in Antarctica._ ”

“You could just ask in Japanese,” Dantes says, a bit more weakly than he would like.

“French is sexy, right? I’ll take any advantage I can get,” says Ritsuka. “…If you don’t want to sleep with me, just say so already and I’ll stop getting my hopes up.”

“…I didn’t say that.”

* * *

The next day, he’s accosted by Jeanne Alter. She grabs him by his tie, her face flaming bright red. “You owe me big time, edgelord.”

“I would prefer to forget about your involvement in my personal affairs-”

“As if _I_ can forget that easily!!”

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Tu veux prendre du bon temps?"_ = Wanna have a good time?
> 
> _"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"_ = Would you like to have sex with me tonight?


End file.
